


nevasca

by softiekwan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiekwan/pseuds/softiekwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudo o que Yachi queria era ficar um pouco mais na cama durante aquela nevasca</p>
            </blockquote>





	nevasca

**Author's Note:**

> Outra drabble que escrevi em dezembro do ano passado! KiyoYachi é um dos meus ships favoritos e eu acho que elas merecem um pouco mais da atenção do fandom, principalmente lusófono. Bem, espero que gostem. owo

A outra metade da cama ainda estava quente quando Yachi acordou, espreguiçando-se e automaticamente procurando pela namorada; suspirando de frustração ao encontrar apenas um vazio cálido que a informava que Kiyoko acordara há pouco tempo.

Um cheiro delicioso de arroz fresquinho vinha da cozinha, emanando por todo o quarto e fazendo com que o estômago de Hitoka roncasse, clamando por comida. No entanto, Yachi apenas se enfiou ainda mais debaixo das cobertas quentinhas, sem disposição nem vontade para enfrentar o frio intenso que fazia no pequeno percurso até o calor que ela sabia que encontraria na cozinha, tanto na forma de Kiyoko quanto no próprio ambiente em si.

"Hitoka-chan, o café da manhã está pronto." Shimizu disse enquanto entrava no quarto, sendo ignorada pela namorada que fingia ainda dormir.

Com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, Kiyoko andou até a cama de casal sem fazer barulho e, entrando debaixo das cobertas, abraçou Yachi por trás e beijou-a no pescoço, fazendo com que esta se arrepiasse.

"Sabia que estava acordada." Falou quase sussurrando no ouvido da namorada. "As aulas foram canceladas por causa da nevasca que caiu ontem à noite e as autoridades recomendaram que as pessoas evitem sair de casa hoje." Shimizu continuou enquanto mordiscava e lambia a orelha de Yachi, fazendo-a corar e arfar baixinho. "Parece que nós estamos presas por um tempo." As mãos de Kiyoko brincavam com o cós da calça do pijama de Hitoka. "O que devemos fazer para que ele passe mais rápido, Hitoka-chan?"

Os lábios de Kiyoko agora brincavam com a pele sensível do pescoço de Hitoka, mordendo-a e sugando-a; o que provavelmente resultaria em algumas marcas que Yachi precisaria esconder atrás de um cachecol antes de visitar sua mãe no dia seguinte, isto é, caso o clima melhorasse e elas não fossem obrigadas a cancelar a visita.

Yachi girou o corpo, ficando assim de frente para Kiyoko e sendo recebida por um selinho. Mesmo depois de quase quatro anos de namoro, Hitoka ainda não conseguia deixar de se impressionar pela beleza da namorada.

"Você ainda não me respondeu." Shimizu resmungou, despertando Yachi de seus devaneios. "O que acha que devemos fazer?" Perguntou novamente, envolvendo Yachi em um novo abraço e trazendo-a para mais perto.

Hitoka riu e a puxou para um beijo rápido, porém, apaixonado.

"Hm, qualquer coisa que você quiser..." Yachi murmurou preguiçosamente. "Desde que eu não precise sair da cama."

"O que eu quiser?" Shimizu perguntou, a malícia totalmente presente em seu tom de voz. "Tem certeza?" Yachi apenas aquiesceu, rindo.

As duas rolaram pela cama até que as costas de Yachi ficassem pressionadas contra o colchão e Kiyoko por cima. Hitoka sorriu, passando os braços pelo pescoço da namorada e a puxando para um beijo, que começou tímido e aos poucos transformou-se em volúpia.

Porém, antes que pudessem prosseguir com o beijo, foram interrompidas pelo estômago de Yachi. Entre risos, Kiyoko comentou:

"Bem, pelo jeito precisamos acalmar o seu estômago antes."


End file.
